Locustleaf
Locustleaf is a RiverClan medicine cat. Appearance Locustleaf is a yellow tabby tom with green eyes. His breed is a Arabian Mau. Personality History Locustleaf is a warrior of RiverClan. He is seen standing next to Snowfur and Purewing. He was described as kind of odd-looking, since most of the cats around him were shades of white-black or gray-blue. When a loner named Robin appears, he confronts her and asks what she's doing. Dawnfall appears also, attacking Robin when given permission and killing her. Locustleaf wonders why Robin wanted to die. When Rockystar dies, he is at the meeting, and he votes Dawnfall to be leader, but Leafstorm is chosen instead. Fadetail is chosen deputy. Later, he sits atop the warriors' den and chats with Purewing. During a gathering, he congratulates Lostsoul of ThunderClan when she becomes deputy. When they return to camp, he notices that Fadetail and Cedarclaw are growing close, and realize they are mates. Cedarclaw seems to be overprotective of his mate. He is talking with Purewing, seemingly having a crush on her, when Leafstar is announced to be dead when Fadetail and Stoneclaw return from a patrol, bloody and broken. He tells Fadetail that she is now leader, but she becomes horrified and protests that she's not ready. Purewing comforts her sister, but she runs off anyway. Purewing proposes to be leader herself, but Cedarclaw turns on her, snapping that she's nothing like Fadetail. He insults her, and Locustleaf notices the hurt on the she-cat's face. He jumps to her defense, telling Cedarclaw that she was special, and if she was like Fadetail, she'd be nothing but a copy. Stoneclaw also steps in on Purewing's behalf, agreeing with him. When Locustleaf is out fishing, he notices Purewing and Stoneclaw talking near the shore, heads close together. He claws the sand in jealously, but shrugs it off. When another gathering comes around, he watches the two warriors walk off together, and his heart sinks. He angrily stalks off, remembering the day he defended her from Cedarclaw, and asking himself why she didn't chose him instead. At a Clan meeting, he now knows that Purewing and Stoneclaw are mates. But when Dawnfall, now Dawnstar, announces Purewing deputy, Stoneclaw looks crestfallen. In order to protect himself from his own feelings, he becomes the medicine cat of RiverClan, seeing as there was none. He rushes to help as Brownstripe gives birth to five healthy kits. When Poppynut is hit by a monster and her leg is displaced, he finds an apprentice named Mistypaw helping her. After the ordeal, he asks Mistypaw if she would like being his apprentice. She agrees, and he teaches her the different types of herbs. He is still heartbroken about Purewing, but with Mistypaw he is successfully distracted from her. Mistypaw becomes Mistystep, and Locustleaf is proud of her. When the Clan finds out Purewing and Stoneclaw had been meeting in secret because Purewing was deputy (and deputies can't have kits), he acts calm. His feelings for Purewing were less than they used to be, and he was satisfied with that fact. Stoneclaw comes to him, looking terrified, and tells him Purewing is giving birth. He rushes to her aid, and she has one kit, Angelkit. He is seen looking sadly at Angelkit, imagining that she was his kit, not Stoneclaw's. After Angelkit is brought back to camp, he realizes he can't be a medicine cat anymore, as he would rather be a warrior and be able to have a mate. Mistystep succeeds him, and Locustleaf is back to being a warrior. He grows close to Thorncloud, a pretty white she-cat. Thorncloud comes to him almost everyday and claims she "has a cough", and he gives her tansy for it, but he knows secretly that she just wanted to talk to him. He is smiling to himself, and realizes he's happy that the she-cat comes to him everyday. When Purewing dies, he is griefstricken, wishing more than ever that she had loved him instead. Stoneclaw becomes deputy in her place. He and Thorncloud go hunting, and Locustleaf admits to her that he was in love with Purewing and he was very jealous when she chose Stoneclaw instead. But Stoneclaw is standing behind him when he says this, and he crouches, ready to attack Locustleaf. Thorncloud stops him, and tells him to explain. Stoneclaw is furious, but lets him explain. Locustleaf tells him he would never try to tear the two apart, and that he respects Purewing's decision, but he couldn't help but wish. Stoneclaw calms at that, and lets them go. At a clan meeting, Stoneclaw apologizes to him, and teases that he thinks Locustleaf likes someone else, referring to Thorncloud. His pelt burns with embarassment, but he agrees. When he asks to speak to Thorncloud alone, Stoneclaw secretly follows. He tells Thorncloud he loves her and the she-cat gets into a crouch, and he thinks for a second that she's going to attack him, but she tells him that she loves him too. Stoneclaw had stepped out from hiding, but Locustleaf barely notices him because he was immensely happy. Moons later, Thorncloud is giving birth to Locustleaf's kits. One kit is born, Tansykit, referring to the tansy situation when they would flirt with eachother. But Thorncloud loses a large amount of blood during her kitting, and dies. Locustleaf is heartbroken, but knows that her spirit will live on in Tansykit. Relationships Relationship 1 Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Fandom-based characters Category:Cats